


To Dust

by TheMsource



Series: Sicko [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Creep!Sans - Freeform, F/M, Gross, Obsession, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Sans is sick, Unhealthy Relationships, reader is over 21, trying to be a romance, why did i write another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMsource/pseuds/TheMsource
Summary: He hated that he did it...But he was addicted...Series Inspired by KenyaKetchup's Creep





	To Dust

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked repeatedly about a sequel!
> 
> Here you go, I hope you know what you were asking for?
> 
> DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE AGAINST FRANS RELATED CONTENT OR UNDERAGE LUST

He hated that he did it…

But he was addicted…

The silken tresses and locks of your hair, how smooth and soft your skin was. How every time he could see that you wanted to send him away you instead smiled and embraced him. He didn’t know if he was addicted to the acts you would let him perform in your bed, or if it was the way you had both started to revel in the others company.

One night of giving in to that small voice in his head that cried in outrage of his mistreatment of you, one night of not pretending you were someone else; someone he wanted and had craved through various resets, the only someone that could ever truly understand him on a level of what he’d gone through because they had gone through it to.

And he found himself breaking.

Every time you cuddled against him it left him feeling rejuvenated. A little bit more sane. Every cup of coffee you offered was like a new start. It gave him reason to smile. Gradually he stopped seeing Frisk curled up into his side every time he’d glance down as you watched a movie together. Slowly he was starting to realize it was you he rode every night in your bed, appreciating every curve that was yours.

Every joke he’d make you’d bounce back with another even wittier than his. Every time you cooked he was right there to antagonize and beg for the parts of the meal you had finished. More than anything he was starting to like how _you’d_ invite _him_ over. How each time he’d arrive you looked a little less distant, a little less disgusted. A little more _you_.

He hadn’t realized how much he’d missed you.

You both had become closer, rebonding over the course of six months since that time he gave in and took that first cup of coffee you offered him. He was happier, the days started to get easier. He wasn’t even that angry when Frisk would mention going out or commented on something she’d done with whomever that day. Papyrus had started to notice his improved mood. So had Frisk.

It was soon after this Sans started to realize—

 ~~Frisk was a fucking brat~~.

Frisk had become more aggravating, she was more mouthy and worse yet she was starting to fuck around with anything that was capable of performing the act. Like a childish act of rebellion. And she made sure Sans knew every time she did it. Coming home in the early hours of the morning when she knew Sans had to be up getting ready for work, with her clothing in obvious disarray and looking so thoroughly _fucked_ that her legs could’ve been made of _jello_. 

Sans never commented on it, merely gripped his coffee mug a little tighter. Reassured Paps every time she left the room that she hadn’t gotten into a fight or mugged. 

~~Frisk could’ve at least fully buttoned up her damn shirt~~. 

And every time she came back down stairs after having ‘freshened’ up she always called out to him just as he was pulling open the front door, a mischievous smirk on her face as she’d bid him to have a good morning. She was acting like such a housewife in those moments, acting like the Frisk he had daydreamed about for years once he would claim her; that it pulled at his withered soul.

He’d never fail to check in and text you the moment the front door would close behind him.

If this was her trying to play a game of interest and jealousy, if she had wanted him like he wanted her, she should’ve just sucked it up and waited. Trying to do right by her was apparently a mistake in her eyes. Or the fact he had found a way not to suffer day in and out was enough to upset her and simultaneously catch her interest. It was too convenient how she had started to act since her birthday last month.

Ever since Frisk had turned 16 she had been glowering, staring. Any touches had started to linger, and her sway as she walked had purposefully become more sensual whenever he entered a room. But the more she tried to act mature, like she was a woman. The more her short comings were still painfully obvious. 

Her hips weren’t as wide or developed as yours, the way her hair bounced and moved wasn’t as long or shimmery as yours was when it was in motion, hell even that look she tried to play off as seductive wasn’t as experienced or as passionate in comparison to when you’d look at him…when you would submit to him.

She wasn’t you.

Not yet at least. 

Stars how similar you both looked separated by a few span of years.

But it was starting to turn out that was the only similarity you shared. 

Frisk hated coffee, always made a face when he’d drink it. You hated butterscotch, but still ate a slice if he had made the pie just to be polite. Frisk loved flowers and various fauna. You loved movies and occasionally drawing. Frisk always placated Papyrus, you always educated him. It was becoming apparent how much you were both like night and day. Frisk the bright ray of sunshine. You, the cooling and comforting embrace of the night.

Maybe that’s why tonight had felt particularly foreboding. His bright sunshine was not reacting well to the fact he had found something that wasn’t allowing it to scorch him. It wasn’t taking kindly to the idea that he might be cheating on it with the darkness. But seeing as Frisk never really let on to any knowledge that he was still hanging around you, he didn’t think twice to analyze it.

Or he would’ve noticed it was the same pattern she had pulled when she’d been jealous and had found out he was seeing the bunny from the bar. Stares and glances that had broken down into heated words and the ‘love’ confession she had given him. Frisk had repeated those actions in that exact order every time he had tried to be in a healthy relationship ever since she had gained her initial crush on him. He knew he couldn’t blame her but he still did.

But you, you knew how he felt about Frisk. Let him willingly use you and picture her when it was your lips against him, your hands on his ribs. Even though he could see the hatred and disdain in your eyes beneath all the adoration…all the _love_. You never once put him through the ringer like she did…

Every

Damn

Time

“You going to see y/n again?” Frisk's melody like voice called out. Sans paused with his hand outstretched towards the handle, and slowly let it fall back into his pocket as he turned to glance at the teenager over his shoulder. The way she was standing with her hip cocked and her arms folded as if guarding herself from the hurt he was about to inadvertently cause her.

_Fuck_

She knew

Time to repeat the cycle

“you have a problem with y/n now?” He asked casually, slowly turning to look at frisk wearily. His kid didn’t say anything, her eyes which she rarely ever opened were wide revealing breath taking orbs that always made his very being quake.

~~That always made his magic surge lustfully.~~

Frisk slowly moved closer to him, her eyes locking on him with unadulterated desire and want that belittled the fact of her obviously immature frame and even more immature experience. His breath caught in his throat as her hands slid up his chest, her smaller fingers brushing and prodding at him through his hoodie. It sent a tight jolt of pleasure through his bones with such a heat he thought he was going to catch fire on the spot.

He had to fist the inside of his pocket just to keep his hands from latching onto her as she flushed herself against him, her hips gyrating against his already swelling magic as she pressed her childish lips against the underside of his jaw. It was taking everything in him not to pant like a hungry animal, to lean down and capture that fragile mouth in his brutal own.

“Am I not good enough Sans?” This was the first time she had ever made a move on him, and he was more than willing to admit to himself he was _loving_ it. Frisk was pressing against him, her still maturing body rubbing against him in all the right ways. He would’ve cracked, bent her over the arm of his couch and taken her.

If he hadn’t already met you. You were safer, you were an adult and already fully a mature woman that gave him pleasure like he’d never had before. And though you did it with reluctance and against your morals, you still did it willingly. His dear Frisky couldn’t offer that. No matter how badly the both of them may have wanted it. 

Even as he was starting to doubt if he wanted it.

But He wasn’t going to give you up; you were the closest thing he could get to her...the farthest he could get away.

“try again when you grow up kid.” He pulled Frisk away at arm’s length and gave her head an affectionate but restrained pat before turning back to the door to leave again. But he froze, his magic going heavy and cold inside him as Frisk lashed out. Her words were harsh and cold.

“Does she know?” His face darkened as he didn’t even bother to turn and look at her.

“know _what_?” He knew what she meant. He didn’t want to hear it, but he knew she would say it anyway even if he hadn’t humored her by responding.

“What you did to me in those resets.” His shaking hands tightened into fists.

“I didn’t do anything frisky, those timelines didn’t happen remember?” He ground out as he kept his gaze on the door. The only thing besides the brat’s words that was currently standing between him and returning to your arms. Your looks had finally become less hostile, your words and actions less timid. It was almost like you had never found out his disgusting secret in the first place. You were both slowly going back to being normal again, like you both had been when you first met.

“Just because they unhappened, doesn’t mean you didn’t do anything.” 

And she was trying to fucking ruin it.

He hadn’t lied to you. He hadn’t touched her. 

~~In this timeline~~. 

Frisk had true reset past the point where she’d saved after…he’d fucked up. He had managed just barely not to give into his carnal urges, not to touch or even look at her too long the absolute final run they had gone through together. As such she had been pristine as snow, pure and untouched. He had fully intended to wait this time, to do right by and then marry her when she was legal age.

Which is why it had hurt when she’d chosen to fuck around on him.

In those previous timelines he had hurt her he knew this. Both physically and mentally. Had watched as she’d flinched from his touch, had listened as she’d cried out in the darkness of the night as her mind relived nightmares that he had no longer caused. A very small part had understood that it was divine retribution when she’d chosen to give herself to another, but the larger part that was all jealousy and possessiveness had become bitter and angry. 

~~He had wanted to hurt her so bad~~. 

And the only thing that had stopped him had been the fact you opened your door to him that night.

“what do you want from me frisky?” He spat as he finally turned to glare at her, his harsh tone making her flinch. The way she reacted hurt him, but he pushed aside his endless well of regret in favor of his burning anger as he talked to her. He didn’t want to be harsh. Not to her. But apparently he’d been too lax in his discipline due to his own shame.

She wasn’t about to blackmail him away from you.

“yeah I get it you can’t forget, I can’t either! you think I don’t wake in a _cold sweat_ every night thinking of how I took advantage? of how _disgusting_ I am?” He took a step towards her and ignored how her eyes shut tight and her body shook in fear. She had provoked him.

She obviously wanted this.

“damn it frisk even now I still fucking _want_ you! I’ve always fucking wanted _you_! but we both know that I fucking shouldn’t! and the one thing I’ve found to help me cope, to help me fucking _get over it_ , you’re demanding me to let go of? make up your **damn** mind! are you **scared** of me or _not_?” She was quite as his words settled around the both of them. It felt good to go off, but it hurt that it had to be to her face. He never wanted to hurt Frisk. He only ever wanted to protect her...to love her. He didn’t expect her to look at him like the world itself was collapsing. Tears streaming down her face.

“If you had just made me your _girlfriend_ …had bothered to teach and learn with me when I was ready…we wouldn’t even **be here** right now Sans.” Those words struck a chord, because they were true. His own greed had been his downfall. He covered his sockets with a shaky hand as he took a ragged breath. He was fucking sick and he knew this was all his fault. But he couldn’t bring himself not to repeat the same phrase he had said every time the word girlfriend had spilled from her lips.

“you’re just a _kid_ frisky.” He didn’t bother to look up, didn’t dare to see the age old look of betrayal and self-doubt those words always instilled in her. It was a sight he had seen so many times that he swore if he saw it again he’d just dust on the spot. He turned away and slammed the door open, not bothering to close it as he made his way back to you.

When you answered the door you were smiling so brilliantly it hurt to look at. That smile was for him, because he had shown up. He didn't deserve it. It made him break. Your smile fell as you looked at him and his arms wrapped around you faster than you could think. His grip was tight and desperate, like a man about to be lost at sea if he didn't hold on.

“ _tell me you hate me_.” He whispered into your shoulder. You stared silently out your door.

“tell me I’m **disgusting** , that I deserve to ~~dust~~.” He felt it the moment your body sagged in his arms. It’s wound excitement at his presence giving way to resignation. You pulled back to look at him properly and he could see it. The annoyance and withheld fury buried under a frown of concern, a look of gentle pity and love. You cupped his face, your warm palms heating his chilled bone.

“What did she say?” You asked softly, wiping away a magical tear that threatened to slip from the corner of his socket. His blown eyelights shrank to pinpricks as he thought back on it and he looked at you like he was an inch away from death.

“does it matter?” He whispered. You smiled benignly.

“If it hurt you. It _matters_.” You pressed a comforting kiss to the corner of his mouth. There was another difference between you and his sunshine. One that shook him to his very foundations. 

Something she hadn’t done since the last reset.

You showed mercy.

~~Even if you didn't want to.~~

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. It's a series now that I may or may not add to once in a blue moon.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it?


End file.
